priceforfreedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon
Demon Demons are a unique life form, which poses extraordinary abilities and their origins are unknown. Generally demons are divided into primitive and developed types, with primitive ones halting their development at early "grey blob" stage and developed ones evolving further. In their mature stage demon vary greatly in their behavior and visual look, making it almost impossible finding two identical demons. Two main characteristic which all demons poses are shape-shifting and pocket dimension link. Each demon can use and master those characteristic on different level, even demons which prefer to stay in a single shape have poorly developed shape-shifting ability which let them grow into desired shape in the first place. In addition demons seem to not be affected by aging and some surviving for centuries and thousands of years. Physiology The way demon body works still mostly shrouded in mystery, highly complicated by inability to perform autopsy or other conventional methods of discovery. Reason for that is that demon tissue degrades very rapidly without a trace when dead or separated from a subject, depending on a sample can completely evaporate in a manner of minutes and up to few hours. Even though demon can produce tissue and other materials, which would be stable even when separated from them, it will completely lose defining demon abilities like shape-shifting(thus no longer considered live part of a demon, like human hair is no longer live tissue) and will have to be discarded if demon wishes to change form which doesn't fit the shape material was molded. In some cases demons show ability to dissolve those material back into more versatile demon tissue, to avoid wasting body mass. As experience shows, demons also don't have vital organs. However demons do have to develop some kind of organs if they want to take more complex forms and perform sophisticated tasks, for example, they have to develop sensory organs if they want to see or hear. What is vital to demons life, is their link to own pocket dimension, which if severed for one second will result in immediate death of demon. Main reasons for destabilizing this link are damaging significant portion of a demon tissue or general lack of energy due malnourishment. Additionally demons capable creating extremely efficient bodies, they can efficiently digest food or even normally non --edible food, they can have inhuman strength while being same size, have incredible intellect, lightning fast reflexes and other feats biological life yet to achieve. However, it is rarely that demon has all their characteristic pushed to this limits, normally demon develops some of those characteristics depending on their need. Demons which excel at most of physical attributes usually lack development in their shape-shifting or pocket dimension link, what suggests demon has to prioritize their development on certain aspects. Shape-shifting One of the two defining innate abilities of the demon, shape-shifting is vital to demons survival. Demons seemingly have limitless control over their body and what shapes it can take, thus it takes a big role in shaping adult demon body as they fit. Even demons which seemingly never shift still have this ability, albeit very slow and undeveloped, which allowed them to take this singular shape. Depending on need demons can practice and train this ability in many ways. Main limiting factor is size of their pocket dimension and how many spare body mass it has. If demon wants to shrink down in mass, surplus of tissue transfer to pocket dimension and vice versa. If there is not enough room, tissue will have to be urgently discarded or more gradually dissolved into energy. Depending on their needs demons develop this ability differently. Some demons focus on completely altering form, others optimize the process by training few specific shapes which makes shifting faster and easier, but will be harder to shift into a completely unknown new shape. Pocket dimension Most important function for a demon, it is mostly used as energy storage. Just a demon cannot function without their pocket, this dimension cannot exist without its parent demon and will collapse immediately if demon dies. All body mass and energy stored within it will violently escape through physically manifested body demon still has in our world. Normally raw demon body mass from pocket is a thick goo with varying color (Most common are grey, green, red). If pocket is unproportionally big and brink full and demon body was fairly small in comparison upon death, then dimension collapse energy release might be extremely violent to a point of explosion, though release speed varies from case to case. All tissue and energy stored in a pocket seems to be processed by a demon and ready for use, thus demon cannot store items without destroying them. This theory was never tested, but there is no documented evidence suggesting otherwise. Just like shape-shifting pocket dimension can be trained and developed. Demons an increase size of pocket or focus more on more efficient transfer in the link. Demons which rely in a single shape usually have the smallest pockets due spare tissue is less needed. Some speculate pocket dimension link is a magical interaction, however countless magi researches and experiments shown no traces of magic energy during demon presence or active use of resources from the pocket. It is either completely non-magical process or extremely efficient thus doesn't leave traces. It is worth to note no known spells seem to affect demons dimension link either. Reproduction As far as it known, demons are asexual and do not reproduce. Demons seem to grow almost at random on surfaces developing from gray blob, slowly advancing into more sophisticated shapes. Demons however, can create life, those are usually referred as demon bastards(demon spawn, demonkin, imps). Demon has absolute control how their "offspring" will look and develop, but cannot pass down their shape-shifting and pocket dimension abilities, thus not considered actual demons. Demons can produce bastards in any convenient for them way: asexually or even sexually with existing world species. Psychology Due unique development and the lack of need for reproducing demons lack stimuli other species have developing their behavior. Kin still struggles to understand how demons think, due to how alien it is and how much it varies from demon to demon. Demon behavior heavily relies on "purpose" they have. It is unknown when and how it is set, or if demon even chooses it themselves, but it acts as undying urge to perform some kind of task. Usually purpose can be described in one or few words, for example "Get rich" or "Walk west", even though describing demon purpose with words has being criticized by some demonologists claiming nature of demon purpose must be more complex. Cognitive abilities usually are heavily relied on a complexity of a purpose demon has. If its very simple one, demon usually develops very primitive sentience, bare minimum to perform the task needed. If purpose is sophisticated or requires social interaction, then demon develops mentally to a kin level or above. It is important to note, that as more mentally developed demon gets, the more they deviate from their original purpose and start developing seemingly unrelated traits. Demon can develop interests outside their purpose, they can choose to perform purpose in less efficient ways or even alter it. But the eternal urge of their original purpose will still always be there. Development Demon start their life forming as grey formless blob on a hard surface, most of the time immobile. We are yet to discover if there is any condition under which probability of demon forming are more likely, so it is seemingly random. At this early blob stages demons lack sentience and act similar to fungi or plants, efficiently gathering nutrients for future development. Interestingly enough plenty of demon stay in this stage, we do not know if they lack a purpose for further development, is their purpose is already fulfilled in this stage or they just somehow lack ability to progress. Such demons are classified as primitive, they generally don't survive for long and die to natural causes. Developed types get to progress further. Surprisingly intermediate stages are relatively short, it is presumed demon stores energy during blob stage enough to achieve maturity in one go. During this stage demons don't really have much standard characteristics, and rather simpler imperfect version of their mature stage. If demon wants to grow into a fairly big shape in their mature stage, which cannot be gathered during blob stage in one go, they normally gather lacking body mass later in the mature stage. Famous Demons # Lady Wolf - a fairly young demon, who made appearance in 641 A. Year, somewhere in northern Ohmish territories. She was fairly uknown for a while traveling south, taking shapes of kin and interacting with others. Ended up in Atlathka were she formed a formidable criminal empire. Purpose unknown. # Ghbrd (Cursed Vermin) - an ancient demon, first appearance goes beyond records. His real name is barely known and he generally remembered by his folk name. He made his fame by traveling around the world and bringing trouble anywhere he shows up. He himself does nothing, but time after time he succeeds in convincing people to betray each other and own principles, which often led to disasters, in few cases however outcome was fairly positive. Purpose is corruption. # Rotten King (Allfather)- dead demon, first appearence 200 B. Year, somewhere in deep south. An infamous demon, which created undead species for his intent to conquer the civilized world. Completely conquered southern continent, but started having heavy logistical issues once arriving on northern continent, while undead horde was never fully defeated, main army alongside Rotten King was defeated at great battle of Einad. Real name long forgotten. Purpose unknown. # Sisikh (Ugly librarian) - ancient demon, first appearance goes beyond records. A gigantic immobile demon, who has a fortress-library Blue Atlas build around him. Sisikh has being hoarding records, books and generally knowledge since he existed and makes his fortress act as small autonomous city-state despite for long time being inside Ohmish Empire territory. He has significant amount of people serving and protecting him. He is very stingy when it comes to sharing knowledge but he is known to trade away information for significant reward. Purpose accumulate knowledge. # Qa (God-emperor) - ancient demon, first appearance in 148 B. Year, in eastern continent. First time appeared in capital-city Kuvat, back then an insignificant country. After singlehandedly defeating royal guard he challenged running king to trial by combat for his throne. King in terror refused and was execute by Qa on spot and overtook the country by force claiming to true god-emperor destined by universe to lead his people to greatness. After quenching rebellious regions he started expanding turning a small country into mighty empire, which still exists to this day still governed by same emperor. Purpose govern an empire.